


A Turn

by Leidolette



Category: Trick 'r Treat (2008)
Genre: F/F, Horror, Mild Gore, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/pseuds/Leidolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Laurie could just devour everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



A new year, a new city. 

They are in Portland this year. The Oregon one, not Maine. And it feels different this time, at least to Laurie. It's laughable that she ever worried about celebrating Halloween the right way.

In July, it felt like she was dreaming. 

In October, she's decidedly awake. 

She chooses a younger man this time. He's very cute, and Janet gave her a conspiratorial wink over his should when Laurie approached him at a house party. He has a beautiful tattoo of a sun on his shoulder. She eats it off him under the bright moon later that night. 

\----

When she runs through the woods that night, belly full and heart wild, she feels like she could do anything. Could do things that she has wanted to do for a long time.

Through the trees, all around her, Laurie hears the quick thud of paws on the dirt and heavy pants.

She takes a deep breath -- leaves, smoke, perfume, iron.

And then, right next to her, there's a flash of white, white teeth.

Laurie startles, and half-turns, before her nose tells her that it's Maria. And then Maria has sprinted past Laurie, her silver tail sliding against Laurie's snout.

They chase each other around the enormous trees

Ferns and branches hit Laurie in the chest as they fly deeper into the tangled forest.

Danielle howls in the distance and all Laurie can hear is joy.

They dodge and feint around each other with a grace that can only be achieved by wild animals. The howls get fainter and fainter. Soon, they are deep into the heart of the forest.

Laurie makes a quick snap at Maria's heels, missing by inches. In a flash, Maria turns around and sinks her teeth into the thick ruff at Laurie's neck with a growl. It's harmless, there's nothing but fur, but Laurie playfully growls back and checks into Maria's shoulder, hard enough to break a man's ribs. They spar and bite until the leaves slide out from under their feet and they tumble down an embankment.

Under the darkness of canopy, shaded from even the moon, Maria's yellow eyes shine. Their paws are tangled together and Laurie's flanks heave with deep breaths. 

She could do anything at all.

Laurie leans forward and licks the wet blood off Maria's muzzle.

\----

Hours later, they wake naked, covered in dew and weak, early morning sunlight. Human again, Maria still has a spot of red blood on the corner of her mouth. 

Laurie licks that off too.


End file.
